Fruits Basket Warped
by Moinkey
Summary: Okay, this was created with my friend, Shayde, if you don't like it, flame all you like, but I'll retaliate... XD Not Even A Summary


Okay then my first furuba fanfiction. This was written with my friend and it would've been up much soon had she given it to me when I wrote it (a year ago). But I think I'm going to proof and edit it myself from now on! Anyways, if I keep wishing on those pennies maybe I'll own Fruits Basket one day… but so far the pennies have been a dud and I DO NOT own Fruits Basket cries TT woe is me!

Chapter 1- Enter Miri and Niji

Miriniti clutched an old ragedy book, falling apart at the bindings as she joyfully skipped down the side walk. "Why'd you get that good for nothing spell book?" Niji asked. Miriniti shook her hard head at her best friend's sarcasm. Niji loved books just as much, possibly even more than, Miriniti. Niji held a book of her own, Fruits Basket volume 6, her favorite out of the 11 so far released, and the one with Momiji on the cover. Usually it was Miriniti who bought the manga but Niji just had to have the copy with Momiji on it!

Mirinit had known Niji ever since they were 4 and had entered pre-school. Now aproaching the age of sweet-sixteen, they had remained friends for around 12 years and possibly closer than ever. Niji was clearly taller and always had been from the top of her reddish copper hair to her size 9 shoe. As always Niji had her thick waist length hair tied back with a schrunchie. Miriniti on the other hand was around two inches shorter not only in height but also in intelligence and common sense.

As a slight breeze blew Miriniti rubbed her light brown arms. "You're lucky," she said as they turned a corner. Niji turned her head, "How so?" Miriniti shrugged, "Because you're half Japanese." Niji laughed, "Well silly, you're part Japanese too!" Miriniti took bigger strides as they walked down a paved path leading to a wooden door with chipping blue paint. "Yeah, but," she paused unlocking the door, then turning the brass knob, "Only 1/8. The rest of my family is Hindu."

Miriniti and Niji walked down the carpetted hall and turned into a light blue room boardered with Fruits Basket pictures along the ceiling and floor boards. One entire wall was devoted to Fruits Basket, covered in shelves holding books and plushies. Niji flopped onto the unmade bed, "Hurry and pack your things," she said starring at the ceiling. Miriniti walked over to her dresser and opened a drawer. She began throwing cloths on the floor, "I swear, I have more of your cloths in my room than my own!" Miriniti laughed sarcastically as she rumaged through other drawers whlie Niji laughed at her remark, "Yeah, probably because I stay the night at your house more than I do at my own!" Miriniti laughed finally finding a drawer that had some of her cloths in it, "Yeah, I'm staying the night at yours for once." Miriniti shoved the cloths laying in a heap into a black tote bag. Then she took a small pile of neatly folded cloths and rested them on the top and zipped the bag shut.

She sat at the foot of the bed straining to keep the book open and the pages from falling out. Gingerly she opened the floppy binding and began thumbing through the loose leaf pages until she stumbled upon a certain spell that nitched at her memory.

_'I've seen this somewhere,'_ she thought desperately wracking her memories. She began to read the spell aloud,

_"Eleka nahmen hamen ahtun, atun eleka nahmen,_

_Eleka nahmen hamen antun antun eleka nahmen_

_Cali neris manna arin mooni tamna,"_

she took a breath in to continue but Niji took it as her opertune moment to speak, "Miri! Shut up!" saying that Niji began to concentrate on the manga in her hand. "Make me Niji!" the childish Miriniti stuck out her tounge to give it an extra effect. Niji snarled, but it was ignored as Miriniti continued speaking.

_"Eleka nahmen hamen ahtun, atun eleka nahmen,_

_Eleka nahmen hamen antun antun eleka nahmen_

Soli mannis tumon eli

Mana ari dalis

Ahmun tal

aris--"

Miriniti was cut off as Fruits Basket memorabilia toppled to the floor eliciting a scream from both girls. "FURUBA!" As both girls dove forward to gather up the precious Fruits Basket items neither noticed the swirling gray distortion beginning to form over their heads. The matter was only noticed when a slight wind picked up , then intensified, ruffling their hair and then threatening to suck them up or go out trying. Miriniti was first to notice it eeping. "NIJI! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT ISN'T IT? YOU EVIL PERSON!" Niji looked up and went wide-eyed clutching her beloved Fruits Basket6. "Holy ---" she was cut short as suddenly bother girls were sucked up into the vortex, along with furuba mangas and Miriniti's overnight bag. Round and round the vortex goes, where it stops the don't know!

As the girls plumetted from the tree tops a mess of twigs and leaves became interwined with their hair, random bumps and cracks could be heard, accompanied by GAWKS's or OW's. When they finally landed it was in a pile of dirt and rock still soft from recent rains.

Miriniti threw a tiny pebble at the side of Niji's head. In an instant Niji turned her head, "Do that again and only death can save you." She hissed after that comment, eyes narrowed. Miriniti just stuck out her tounge and then blinked as a paper landed on her muddy head. "What's this?" She tok the papper off of her head, first skipping the name and reading the grade. "Whoa! When'd I get this grade! Wait a sec, it's got someone else's name. Honda... Tohru... Wonder who that is?" Niji sighed and started waving Fruits Basket 1 in front of Miriniti's face.

"How's we get here?" Miriniti began.

"Better question, where are we?" Niji asked as her hazel eyes rimmed with green skimmed the forested area. Miriniti shifted her black hair out of her eyes. It was then that the name on the paper truly sank in.

"HOLY CRAP!" Niji said along-side Miriniti's "HOLY PIE!"

"WE'RE IN FRUITS BASKET!"


End file.
